A Date With Death
by TheOtherKate
Summary: Everbody knows that death already has a planned date for you to die. But what if the one creature on the Earth that was never supposed to die, died? What if Edward's date was a lot closer than any of his family could ever imagine? 4-shot! Character death!
1. Jacob POV

**This is for a friend of mine, Enily. I can't remember her name on Fanfic but she doesn't understand Maximum Ride so I wrote this for her. The idea was hers but she doesn't like to post thigs on her account. So you know how people say that they own the plot? Well, I don't even own that with this story! Oh well. This is a 4-shot by the way and the last chapter will be in the most exciting POV. (Well, that's what I think anyway.) So please review and if I get 3 reviews, I'll put the second one up. You can say the most horriblest things about it but please, just review so I can tell Emily that people read this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jacob POV…

I can't believe that Bella left me for that Bastard! I mean, I know that I now habe Renesme but Bella was and always will be my first true love and it pains me to see her with that blood sucker! How did she cope? I mean, he could have killed her at any second and she still stayed faithful to him! Even after he left, as soon as he was in trouble, she went straight back to him without a second thought about me! I thought I had a chance then and if he'd stayed away for a little bit longer I could have…or if Alice couldn't see the future then that would have been fine but he would never had tried to kill himself then. I have it! The perfect scenario! Alice could read the future and she did tell Rosalie who told Edward who tried to kill himself but Alice couldn't get hold of Bella that day and she didn't come down. Edward would have killed himself; Bella wouldn't know unless Alice and that came back which was unlikely and I would have Bella all to myself! But I shouldn't think this way. If Edward heard me…well…he would stop me from seeing Renesme and Bella all together! And this is making me more depressed! I'm going out. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll go and I hang round some places and get my mind of this. I got my t-shirt on and ran down the stairs as fast as I could and yelled, "Hey Dad! Going out somewhere! Don't know where or when I'll be back but I've got my phone and I call as soon as I'm coming home and I've got a key! Bye!" simple as.

"Okay Jake. Just stay away from the Cullen's land would you? We don't need a fight right now with Sam ill." As if I would go to the Cullen's when I'm trying to forget about one of the most recent of Cullen's! "Bye then!" Now I can go. I got into my run down car and drove out the drive way and onto the road out of the reservation. Now, where to go?

I've found it. The perfect place to forget about my troubles and forget about Bella! The Clallam Bay Inn! My dad will kill me but I need to forget and I look old enough to buy alcohol so there's no problem and it's so far out of town that nobody will recognise me! I parked my car and locked the doors so that nobody could get in. If my dad finds out I'm here then he'll go berserk but if my car gets robbed WHILE I'm here then…I don't want to think about it. Well here goes nothing…I hope this works.

7 Hours later…

After I had drowned 5 pints **(A.N It was actually 17 pints. That is possible by the way just so you know)** of Alcohol I got into my car and turned the engine on with much difficulty. The key wouldn't get into the hole! After I finally turned the engine on I drove the car out of the car park and drove. I didn't know where and I didn't care as long as I didn't go home for at least a few days. I just let my hands and feet take me wherever they wanted to take me.

Somehow, I ended up at the Cullen's house. I'd been here so many times recently that I had it memorised. Suddenly I had the urge to do something about my problems. If I can't have Bella then no one can! She is mine and mine alone! I ran towards the house and knocked on the door. Of course I had remembered to get the knife out of the car and dad's lighter. I was going to need them if I was going to kill a vampire. I heard foot steps and then the old wooden door creaked open. And there he stood. Edward. The stealer of my beloved. He wasn't going to see his precise Bella again after this.

"Hello Jacob. If you're looking for Bella and Renesme then you're out of luck. They've just gone hunting with the others. I can tell them you were here when they get back if you want." That's not what I want Edward. I want Bella! Renesme's not enough. I didn't trust my self with words because being a vampire; if I let my mouth slip he could easily move so, I moved in for the kill. I walked towards him, reasonably straight and as soon as I was close enough, I moved the knife from behind my back and pressed it to his throat. He must have been in shock still because he hadn't moved. But I didn't care. I dug the knife deep into his throat and sawed away at his neck and finally managed to remove his head. I then continued to chop up the rest of his body, as this was the only known way to kill a vampire. And because he's a vampire there's no blood, which makes cleaning up evidence so much easier. After he was in little pieces, I carried them all out side and piled them up. Then I went towards a tree and snapped off a branch and snapped it into pieces. Wolfs are strong to you know. It's not just bloodsuckers that are strong. I pulled out the lighter from my pocket and continued to set the wood on fire and then placed this wood next to, on top of and under the pieces of Edward's body. This is great. Edward will be dead in a couple of hours!

2 hours later…

The sun was rising and I realized that it was going to be a sunny day. Edward's body had been burning all night and the Alcohol still hadn't completely worn off yet. In mere minutes, Edward's perfect body would be no more than ashes on the floor. As he continued to burn I heard footsteps coming this way. They were to fast to be a humans so they were obviously vampires. They had finished hunting. And if I could hear them then they were only minutes away and they would have to watch Edward's body turn to ashes. It was to late to save him now. They were getting closer but I only heard 7 different patterns. That meant that Bella was carrying Renesme and she was definitely going the fastest. Oh goody! I couldn't wait for her to see her beloved husband on the floor in ashes. Then she'd walk over to me and let me hug her while she cried over Edward and then I would have Bella as mine. I mean, she may be a vampire but it's no weirder than a vampire and a human having a kid together. That's just wrong! Suddenly, Bella burst out of the trees and was shortly followed by a very pissed off Rosalie, a shocked Emmet and Jasper, a weeping, well as much as vampire's could weep, Esme, a frowning Carlisle and a gob smacked Alice. Bella and Renesme hadn't noticed yet they were looking at the others faces. Until Alice found her voice and said,

"Bella. Hand Nessie over here and turn around." At first Bella didn't understand but she did anyway and when she turned and saw Edward's body on the nearly in ashes she screamed like a banshee.

"JACOB BLACK! HOW COULD YOU!?" Well, that wasn't the response I was expecting. She ran over to me and pushed me so hard that I landed against the nearby tree, hitting my head. That must have knocked some sense into me and that was when I realized what I had done. Bella was coming at me again. I jumped up and held out my hands signalling her to stop. "Bella. I'm so sorry. But I have to say something before you kill me."

"What is it Jacob? The fact that it wasn't you who killed Edward the only guy who ever made me truly happy?!" Bella, I made you happy didn't I?

"No. I don't deny that and if you want to keep a part of him then you may want to collect the ashes soon." As soon as I said that, Carlisle and Esme grabbed a pot from the kitchen and began collecting. "But it was as though he knew what was going to happen. He didn't try to read my mind and he didn't stop me. I know that it doesn't mean anything but I'm so sorry Bella." I truly was. By now, Nessie had seen her father's ashes and was crying her eyes out. It pained me to realise that I was the sole cause of those tears. I couldn't believe that I had done that.

"You're right. It doesn't mean anything and that's Isabella to you. I really hope that you've said goodbye to the ones you love because you aren't goping to see them again!" Huh. That was exactly what I thought before I killed him. Before she slammed the tree she had just picked up onto my awaiting and deserving head, I whispered, "Goodbye Isabella." That's all I could do to let her know that I still loved her. Then, it was all darkness.


	2. Bella POV

**Hi...Thank you to the 1 person who review this story! Where is your people's love? Anyway, here it is. From, as you can see, Bella's POV.**

* * *

Bella POV

Something bad was going to happen. I could tell. And I know that I'm not the future seeking one but I just knew. Edward was home alone because he'd only just been hunting after being requested by the Volturi. So me, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and Nessie are all in the woods behind our house hunting. I've never actually seen any of them hunt before. I mean, I've hunted with Edward but none of the others. As Nessie's still learning I have to help her and that's why Edward usually comes. I'm still learning to you know! Anyway, I now know what they're like when they hunt and their all, even Emmet, just as graceful as Edward but I can see how Rose found out that Emmet was out here. If he was as loud as a human as he is now then I'm surprised nobody called the police!

I remember the first day we left Edward alone. Although Emmet was there, according to him, it was all Edwards fault…

Flashback…

We had all, me, Alice, Esme and Rosalie, had just got back from hunting. Edward and Emmett were at home. Carlisle was at the hospital, Nessie was with Jacob at La Push and Jasper was with the Volturi. They're asking for us a lot recently. But anyway. On the way back, Alice was laughing the whole way. When we asked her what was the matter, she just said that we'd find out soon and boy did we. Right now I'm standing in front of the once beautiful house that Esme designed years ago. Well, it's not so beautiful anymore. There's a gaping hole in the west wall where it appears that someone was thrown against it, probably Edward, and had gone right through. As though reading my mind Alice said, "That hole wasn't made by Edward. Well it was, but he was the person throwing. That's Emmett's hole!" Oh My God… I didn't know that Edward was that strong but oh well. I'm so glad right now that Nessie's is with Jacob! On the other wall, there was a burn mark as though someone had tried to burn the other. Once we entered the house, the story was pretty much the same. Edward was playing peacefully on his piano and Emmett was lounging around on the couch. One of the walls had an Emmett shaped burn mark on it and the other a hole. The furniture was turned up side down and the whole house was a mess. Suddenly, Edward hissed. Edward never hisses unless I'm in danger and that hasn't happened for a while now. Just then, Jacob came running in with Nessie in his arms.

"Guys, something's happened to the house…Oh. You already know don't you? Well. Who was it?" That was a good question and I hadn't thought of asking that.

"Well, Edward threw me against the wall and that's what made the hole. Then he picked me up threw me against the other wall, attempted to burn me and then he threw a bit of furniture at me and then he sat down at his piano and I sat down on the couch." That didn't sound like Edward. Now for Edward's story.

"Emmett spray painted my car purple and Rose's green and the rest is true except that Aro was here." Wait, Aro was here? Just then, Japser came rushing in.

"Hey Edward. Why are you so tense and angry? And did you know that Aro wans't there? How odd."

"He was here searching for me and then told me to go visit him in a months time." That was Edward but I still didn't believe that Edward did all this! Hang on. Where's Esme?

"Edward…Why did you feel the need to destroy the house? Carlisle isn't going to be happy." Oh yeah. Forgot about him.

"I'll explain to him and sorry Esme." Wow that was easy.

"Ok. Edward and Emmett, clean this up. Jacob can you help please?"

"Sure." He placed Nessie down, kissed her forehead and went to help. Wow. Apologising in the house is easy!

End of Flashback…

That was hilarious. They actually got it cleaned up before Carlisle got home but had to tell him anyway. He yelled at Emmett and didn't yell or anything at Edward. I wonder why. I hope that Edward's alright. You know, I'm sure that Esme can read my mind cause she always know just what to say at just the right time. "He'll be fine Bella. It was Edward and Emmett that day and it was mainly Emmett's fault." That's right I suppose.

"Hey! It was his too!" And Emmett has to join in doesn't he?

"Yes love. Except if you hadn't spray painted his car then it would never have happened."

"She has a point Hun. And stop pouting. That's only cute when Nessie does it." Awww. That's sweet.

"Yah! I'm cute. That's Rosy!" Haha. Typical Nessie. Always finding the best in situations. I looked at Alice a happy expression on my face. That was, however, until I saw her face.

"We're to late. How come I didn't see this sooner?!" What the Fuck was she talking about?

"Alice. What do you mean?"

"We need to go back." Huh?

"Wh-."

"WE NEED TO GO BACK NOW BELLA! ROGHT NOW! IT'S URGENT!" Okay, that made us move. We all ran off in the direction of the house, keeping an eye on Alice. I had Nessie in my arms and was running as fast as I could. For Alice to yell at me like that, it must be pretty bad.

Once we got there I looked back at all the others, Renesme still in my arms, smiling. They all looked really odd. Rose looked pissed off, Emmett looked shocked as well as Japer, an almost weeping Esme, a frowning Carlisle and a gob smacked Alice. Although how she could be gob smacked I don't know. In fact. I don't know why any of them look like that. That was when Alice found her voice. "Bella. Hand Nessie over here and turn around." Huh? But I did anyway and I didn't like what I saw!

How could he?! "JACOB BLACK! HOW COULD YOU?!" I loved Edward and he's taken him away from me. He's going to die. I ran over to him and shoved him so hard that he flew and hit a nearby tree. I ran towards him again but he stood up and signalled for me to stop and listen. No matter what he said though I was still going to kill him for what he's done. "Bella. I'm so sorry. But I have to say something before you kill me." Well, at least he knew what was coming for him.

"What is it Jacob? The fact that it wasn't you who killed Edward, the only guy that ever made me truly happy?!" That should get him thinking.

"No. I don't deny it. And if you want to keep a part of him then you may want to collect the ashes soon." Maybe he did still have a heart. Wait, no! He killed Edward so how can he have a heart?! Carlisle and Esme ran and grabbed a pot from the house at lightening speed and began to pick up the pieces.

"But it was as though he knew what was going to happen. He didn't try to read my mind and he didn't stop me. I know that it doesn't mean anything but I'm so sorry Bella." That is odd though but he's still going to die! Nobody hurts people I love and gets away with it. And although this will break the treaty, he already has so it doesn't matter anymore. By now, Nessie had seen his ashes and had begun to cry. Ha! Take that Jacob. Remember when you're gone that you're the one that made your imprint cry.

"You're right. It doesn't mean anything and that's Isabella to you. I really hope that you've said goodbye to the ones you love because you aren't going to see them again!" I'm almost positive that I heard him so something to me just before I slammed the tree that I had recently picked up into his head.

"Goodbye Isabella." He whispered. So he did love me then huh? Well he shouldn't of killed Edward. Suddenly, Aro was here along with Jane and the rest of the Volturi.

"Now is not the time Aro. We are in morning for Edward." That's so true so can you please leave me alone. I walked over to Alice and took Nessie out of her arms and cuddled her close to my chest as she continued to cry. If I could cry I would have filled at least 10 buckets by now.

" I know and it is very tragic." Wait. How did he know?

"How did you know that this was going to happen?"

"Alice is not the only future seeker. There's another who, like me, can only see the person's future while touching them. This person touched Edward and told me after what he had seen. That was why I came here all those months ago. It had already been predicated. And no, there was no way to stop it. We tried everything. Taking each of you out of the picture. What we didn't know was that none of you'd be there when it happened anyway. That's why Edward has been distant these past months and has been…umm…how to put it? Enthusiastic in everything he's done." That explains a lot but I do have 1 question.

"Why didn't he tell us then?"

"Because he knew that you'd try and change the future and it was impossible to change it. And before you ask, what the guy predicts it always comes true no matter what. And this was the least painful way."

"But…uhhhh. I'm going to miss him. I wish that he'd told me."

"That's why he sent us away to hunt isn't it?" Huh? Alice, what are you talking about?

"I mean. I didn't need to hunt and he set me too. He was hoping that I wouldn't see and that we'd stay away and that we wouldn't have to see."

"Yes. He was planning on you not being back for about another couple of hours or so. That would mean that his ashes would have blown away and his excuse would be that he'd come to work for the Volturi and you guys would never know." That is rather smart.

"But what about the wolves? They're going to want war after Bella killed Jacob." And know I can speak

"Except that they shouldn't because they killed a Cullen first so technically, we're in the right here." I was putting on a brave face but on the inside, I was dead. Edward was gone and there was no way of getting him back. Why did you have to leave me Edward? Why?!


	3. Renesme POV

**I know that this is short but there isn't really much else to put for Renesme. Also, no updates at all for a week. (For anybody who reads my others 2 stories as well.) Enjoy the 3rd part of the 4 shot.**

* * *

Renesme's POV

Have you ever noticed that when anything is wrong, people become distant and upset all the time? Well, that's what daddy's like at the moment. I mean, I was playing with him the other day...

_I was sitting on daddy's knee at the piano and he was trying to teach me mummy's lullaby that he used to use to get her to sleep when she was human and sometimes uses on me but that's rare. (I'm usually asleep instantly.) Anyway, I had just got hang of the first verse and I was waiting for daddy to congratulate me but he never did. I turned round gently, and found him sat there, duh, unmoving and unblinking, staring at the piano and nothing else. It scared me. I wanted daddy back. I wrapped my small arms (well, small compared to daddy's anyway) around his waist and hugged him, trying to get him back on earth as Auntie Alice would call it but nothing worked. I didn't try calling out his name as I couldn't find my voice I was so scared. He was in a trance, like Alice and shopping except that with his, he wasn't bubbly, he was like a stone. He was colder than usual as well. I started to cry and sob like any normal child would in this kind of situation. I cuddled my head into daddy's chest and sobbed. Suddenly, I felt something move around me. It was arms. Daddy's arms to be precise. (Jazzie taught me that word!)I looked up and saw daddy staring at me, worried. I began to think about why I was crying and I saw him smile a sad smile and wrap his arms around me tighter. _

"_I sorry Ness. I didn't mean it. I was just thinking. How bout we continue with practicing huh?" I love that about daddy. He always knows what to say to make everything better, no matter how big or small. Mummy said that he was always like this with her to. He knows what's wrong and what to say to make it all better. (But I guess that's because he's a mind reader after all.) I don't know what I'd do without him sometimes. I mean, I have Jacob but he's not daddy. He's my best friend. He can't hum a lullaby and think up a new one on the spot like daddy can. He doesn't sing to me if I have a nightmare like daddy does. He doesn't love mummy and make her happy like daddy does. And he certainty can't play the piano like daddy can. Daddy's easily the best piano player ever! It's amazing watching him play._

He's been like that for a while know and I really need daddy back. I miss him and I know that mummy does sometimes too. I wish that I knew what was wrong so that I could help him.

Anyway, daddy's sent me and the others and mummy hunting. I have to go with mummy and she has to go with daddy so we go as a family and mess around in mummy's and daddy's meadow. It's beautiful. We play all sorts of games there. Like catch and wrestling and tag and hide and seek and races. They're the best parents ever easily. I don't know why he sent us hunting though cause I don't need to go. Maybe he doesn't want us home. Maybe he's getting a surprise ready for me. That'd be great. I love daddy's surprises cause he knows exactly what you want. But that's probably also because he's a mind reader. But we still love him anyway, even if he does ruin the surprises we try to give him but rarely succeed in. Oh well. It's the thought that counts. At least, that's what mummy says anyway.

I know that my family are talking but I decide to ignore them and focus on the surprise. I haven't been thinking of anything I want recently. Maybe he's getting me something he knows that I want. I wonder what that could be.

"**WE NEED TO GO BACK NOW BELLA! ROGHT NOW! IT'S URGENT!"** I wonder who that was. I looked around to see me in mummy's arms and she was running really fast back towards the house. As were the others but they're behind us. I wonder why we're rushing. It's not like we have anywhere important to be. Unless they know about daddy's surprise too. But then why'd Alice come. She'd want to decorate or something. Huh? That's odd.

When we get back and I'm still in mummy's arms, I stare at her, smiling like I do at daddy all the time. He says that it creeps him out a little bit how much my mine looks like mummy's used to. But he knows that he loves it. I see mummy look at the others and I do the same. They all look weird. I can't tell how they look other than Emmett's angry and Esme's upset. Poor Esme. There must be something wrong. I wonder what it is.

"Bella. Hand Nessie over here and turn around." What why? I like being in mummy's arms. But she hands me over and turns around and I can guess that's she shocked. Alice is trying to hide me from seeing this but I have already decided that I want to see so I move Alice's hand away and she doesn't put it back, thankfully. I wonder where daddy is. Maybe he's inside. I start to squirm around in Alice's arms, trying to get free but she won't let me so I cross my arms and sulk like all children and toddlers do. (According to Jake anyway.) Alice's is still blocking me from seeing what's going on and I don't like it. I want to know too. Daddy would always let me see what was going on. But he's just a big softie. I start squirming again, moving around trying to look over or under Alice's hand. But it wasn't working. She could see everything that I was going to do. So I made a split seconds decision. I but her hand, surprising her enough for her to temporally move her hand, just enough for me to see my mummy sobbing tearlessly. She walked over to me and took me from Alice's hold, cuddling me close to her chest like she did when I was first born and I accidently bit her. And she sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed some more. But I still didn't know what was wrong. If anything.

I now couldn't see past my mummy's chest so I just cuddled into her for warmth. I think. I don't really know why I did. I wanted to I guess and it felt like the right thing to do. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice, the once bubbly and energetic pixie as Daddy called her, breaking down into tearless sobs as well. Why is everybody crying today? Mummy started talking to Aro, the person who tried to take me away from my family the last time I saw him. What was he doing and saying now? I really wanted to know. I began to squirm again and unlike Alice , mummy can't see what I'm going to do. She loosed here grip on my enough for me to fall to the ground. I hit the ground and I ran straight for the house. Maybe Daddy knew what was going on. He usually does.

I started off in the living room where daddy's been trying to teach me the piano. He says that I'm a lot better than mummy. Whenever he says that and mummy's in the room, she hits him on the back of the head like Rose does to Emmett. It's funny to watch. But he wasn't here. So I went to his old room; the one with the glass wall. He wasn't here either. I did a quick scan of the whole house, the large one, before running down the path that lead to our little cottage. I searched that. Even mummy and daddy's room. The one room I'm not allowed to enter. But he still wasn't there. I'd checked everywhere. I wanted my daddy and he wasn't here!

I ran back to where my family, bare daddy, had been standing and hoped that they hadn't moved from that spot. As I got closer to the spot, I saw that they were still there. Before I reached mummy, I saw an urn. (Jasper told me what that was. It was where they put dead bodies remains.) Mummy saw me coming and rushed forward to meet me. She wrapped her arms around me tight like she had before I ran off.

"Where's daddy?" I asked innocently. But from the look in her eyes I knew the answer to my question immediately. It was daddy in the urn. And unlike my full vampire family, I cried real tears.


	4. Edward POV

**This is the last chapter in the 4-shot that I planned on doing. Now I'm going to focus on My Fangs and finish that off. This is in Edward's POv (obviously) and I hope you enjoy it. It doesn't give away much though. Sorry. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Edward POV

My time has come. I knew it was too good to last when I met Bella and then had beautiful child on top of that. I should have known that it could only go downhill from there. Although I wish I had a bit more time with both Nessie and Bella. I barely had any notice and there's so many thing I wish I had done with them; places I wanted to take them to. But I guess I should be grateful that I even met Bella what with me being nearly 100 years older than her. Heck, when she was born, if I hadn't dies from the Spanish influenza, then I would have been 86 years old! And if I had died then I would have been buried 6 feet under for over 50 years by the time she was born! And not many vampires get to have a child with someone they love and then keep the person they love. So at least I got to spend 1 year with her right? Oh! Who am I kidding! This sucks! I'm gonna be dead, well as dead as a vampire can be anyway, before twilight tonight and I hadn't even been able to tell them goodbye! Why? Because I couldn't bare it if a drunk Jacob hurts them too! That's why I sent them off to hunt today, to get them out of the way. I knew that some of them didn't need to go but it was the best way I could come up with while I was stressed. My family had all noticed how stressed I was too although none of them have asked questions as to why which is odd for them. Not that I was complaining, it gave me more time to think . Like right now for instance. I'm lounging on the couch, thinking. That's all I seem to be doing recently. It's annoying me so much! I can't concentrate on anything other than what's going to happen to me. It's been driving me crazy and vampires can't even go crazy! At least, that's what I thought. I guess I could be wrong. But what's really been bugging me is that I've forgotten how to play Bella's lullaby. I've managed to teach Nessie most of it but I can never remember the end and when I do, she's not there. I guess I could try to remember it now. This is my last chance so I had better be able to.

As I sat down at my piano it all came back to me. I placed my fingers on to the starting keys and felt the music flow though me like a bolt of electricity. The gentle sounds of Bella's beautiful lullaby erupted from the piano and filled the room, bouncing off the walls. If only the girls could hear this.

"Maybe they can..." I thought to myself as I ran at vampire speed up the stairs and into my old bedroom. I grabbed a blank CD and the recorder and ran back down and resumed my position in front of the piano. I pressed record quickly and the same tune from before. It sounded just as incredible if not better now that I was sure in myself that I could play it. But it was still as shame that nobody would ever know the end unless...wow! I'm full of good ideas today!

After grabbing some paper and a pen, I started to play the lullaby yet again, writing down the notes as they came from every single verse, even the ones that Nessie and everybody else knew. Cause although vampires have an excellent memory we weren't sure if Nessie had as good a memory. That's not a nice thought. If Nessie's memory ain't that of a vampires then she'd forget me eventually. Maybe not tomorrow or next week but at some point in her never ending lifetime, my baby girl wouldn't remember her daddy. Not even pictures will help her remember in the end. And Bella, my beautiful Bella. Hopefully she'll move on and find someone else to love once I'm gone. Although that thought saddens me, I hope that she does. (But deep down inside me, I know that I don't want her to move on. I want her to mourn my death for the rest of eternity.) She deserves to have someone there to love her always. But at least now they'll have her lullaby, even though she doesn't sleep anymore, she'll have it whenever she wants it. That's a happier thought.

It's been 3 hours since I recorded and wrote down the notes to Bella's lullaby and now I'm back to thinking again. Will my family miss me? Will they find out her killed me? Will they stay here? Or will they move away? Will Bella move on? Will Nessie still play with Jacob if they do stay here? Will she even be allowed? So many questions were running though my head that I couldn't focus on a single one! I checked the time.

"Shouldn't be long now." I thought to myself. He'll be here soon and then all this stressing would be over. The only problem with my plan is Alice because, depending on when Jacob makes his decision, they may get here in time to interfere. Hopefully it'll be all over by the time Alice realizes what's happening. But up until recently, my luck hasn't been all that amazing. And now it's run out. I heard heavy footsteps running up to the door and then stumbling once they got there, proving how drunk they really were. How they managed to drive here I will never know. I did however, know that my time had come. As I heard a harsh knock on the door I had second thoughts. That was until I thought about what could happen if I didn't answer the door. I had no choice. I walked over and heaved open the old wooden door. I looked up and saw an evil glint in his eye.

"I'm not going to let him know that I know what he's going to do to me." I thought to myself silently.

"Hello Jacob. If you're looking for Bella and Renesme then you're put of luck. They've just gone hunting with the others. I can tell them that you were here when they get back though." I didn't bother to read his mind as all of his thoughts and feeling were literally etched onto his face. I watched as he stalked towards me. I didn't move and feigned shock so that he didn't know that I was expecting this which I was. (Over the years I had become quite a good actor if I do say so myself.) He wobbled as he walked proving to me again how drunk he really was. As soon as he got close enough he pulled a knife out from behind his back and pressed it to my neck. Though natural reaction I tilted my head backwards. I knew what was coming and prayed to a go that I don't believe in that this would be over quickly. But my prayers weren't answered.

He had already cut off my head and was currently cutting the rest of my body into miniscule pieces. To say that it was painful was an understatement. It was more painful than having to sit next to Bella that first day in Biology. Sometimes I wished that I had bitten her there and then, even if she died, and then turned into one of us. Although I wouldn't have had Nessie, none of what was happening now would have happened. Or would it? We were still breaking the treaty and Bella was still Jacob's friend and crush. Jacob might have killed me anyway but only sooner so that I would have had even less time with her. I will forever wonder what could have happened if I hadn't held firm that first day and even if I wasn't about to "die" I would never find out. So in some ways I'm thankful for this. Not many but some. I wouldn't go into depression thinking about the "what ifs?"

In my 90 or so years of vampirism, off the Sims 2 according to Emmett, I have only ever found one fault of being a vampire. You have to drink blood to survive. But in my final hours I have found another one. If you though that becoming a vampire was painful, then you really don't want to die was a vampire! I refused to scream and give him the satisfaction so I bit my tongue and the inside of my lip like Bella used to and I'm sure that if I was human, I would have drawn blood. I have never felt sorry for James, especially after what he did to Bella, but I can now understand why he screamed as my family ripped him to shreds and, in some sense, I sympathise with him. But only for a minute. And this was for 2 reasons. 1. He hurt my Bella and 2. I was in so much pain right now that I couldn't think straight. But I knew that what was coming was a lot worse than what he'd done already as he chopped the remains of mu body up even further.

I'm lying on the ground, all 7010 separate pieces of me, as Jacob covers me in bits of wood, ready to set me on fire. It looked about midnight now and that meant that my family would be back soon. I wanted to scream at Jacob and tell him to hurry up and get it over with but I didn't. Only because I couldn't though. I had no energy left and I felt myself letting go. Even though I wasn't whole as such, I still felt it when Jacob dropped the lighter onto part of my leg.

I don't know if I was screaming or had been screaming at all. I was trying to concentrate on the time but I was finding it incredibly hard. All I could focus on was the pain all over my body. I had never in my 100 or so years of living felt this much pain, especially not all in one go. It was unbearable and I found myself willing it to be over soon. For once my prayers were answered. I don't know if vampires could blackout but this one sure did. I didn't even get the chance to mull over my family or think of Bella or Nessie one last time. And I definitely didn't have time to think about my really parents, Elizabeth and Edward Masen. How I missed them. I hadn't really noticed it but all of a sudden, it hit me like Bella's scent when she was past that fan. I couldn't tell you my last thought even if you asked as I couldn't recall it. But I knew this darkness was never ending. And shamefully, I welcomed the end of this madness.


End file.
